


Icing On The Cake

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [13]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I might be a little late for her birthday, but this is a Daisies verse drabble for <a href="djchika.tumblr.com">Deej</a>, who started it all :D Happy birthday, sweets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing On The Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djchika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/gifts).



"Papa, papa! Look what we made!"

Chris approaches the kitchen, where their daughter's voice is echoing from, with caution. He's all too used, unfortunately, to multiple disasters that happened when Darren decided that Daisy needs to learn the kitchen skills that he'd been taught by his Mom and Dad when he was her age. Of course, Cerina has always had more organization skills and discipline than Darren ever even dreamed of having, so it isn't unforgivable to expect a warzone.

_At least everything is childproof,_ Chris thinks and immediately realizes that it's quite possibly the reason for half of the mess, since Darren doesn't have the patience to figure out the adult methods of opening things that children shouldn't.

"What _did_ you do?" Chris asks when he reaches the doorway and looks down to Daisy, kitted out in a mini apron and chef's hat that she got for her birthday a few months earlier, "Is it something to eat? Because I'm _starving_ ," he adds with a dramatic flair for effect.

"Yes it is! Look, I helped put sprinkles on and Daddy let me mix the batter and we did the special kind of icing!"

Chris can't help but chuckle at the word "special" since he knows it usually means that Darren did something unplanned and saved face by calling it special. His eyes scan the unexpectedly clean kitchen and land on the counter covered with multiple trays of cupcakes.

"Darren?" he lifts an eyebrow at his husband because there's barely an empty spot on the surface.

"I…" Darren sighs, leaning against the counter and obviously worn out, "may have miscalculated the measures for a doubled amount of cupcakes."

"Of course you did," Chris smirks and walks closer, "What's the special icing then?"

Daisy hands him one of the cupcakes and he looks it over suspiciously, almost expecting chili sauce or something equally inappropriate.

"Betty Crocker's," Darren shrugs in resignation, "We ran down to the store for a few tins when we ran out of buttercream," he lowers his voice and leans towards Chris, "and when my arm started hurting from the mixing."

"You do know that we have a mixer that would've done it for you, right honey?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Darren smiles, though the tiredness is clear in his expression, "Besides, there are so many different options. And they had the rainbow chip one. _And_ we got extra sprinkles on the trip, didn't we, DeeDee?"

Chris can't help but smile at both of them, then gingerly takes a bite from the cupcake in his hand.

"This is delicious," he admits and glances down to Daisy, "Thank you for helping Daddy, sweetheart."

"We know, we tried them already," Daisy states.

"Just how many were needed for testing, Dar?" Chris suddenly pales, remembering a near-disaster from a few months back when Darren decided that a full tray was what was needed to quality-check a batch of cupcakes.

"Two," Darren rolls his eyes in response to Chris' questioning gaze, "I do still remember that cupcakes and no other food in the stomach aren't a good combination. We also made sandwiches while these were baking."

Chris' relief flashes across his face and Darren shoots him a glare.

"What's the occasion for cupcakes, anyway?"

"We love you," Darren leans against his husband, "We just wanted to surprise you with something sweet."

"Thank you," Chris' eyes light up, "I love you both too. But now tell me some of the sandwiches are left over, please. I wasn't kidding when I said I was starving."

Darren leans in for a quick kiss and produces a tray of sandwiches moments later, settling back to watch as Chris dives in, trying to eat while Daisy climbs into his lap. 


End file.
